


Cadeiras Não Tem Sentimentos

by Yoñlu (TheoKobayashi)



Series: UA de Cadeiras [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Por que vocês querem mais disso?, Yuuri é uma cadeira, cadeiras não sentem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKobayashi/pseuds/Yo%C3%B1lu
Summary: Yuuri é uma cadeira.





	Cadeiras Não Tem Sentimentos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Couldn't Chair Less (No, Really)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984299) by [dianna44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44). 



> [TRADUÇÃO AUTORIZADA]
> 
> Aqui de novo!! UMA OBRA DE ARTE!!!!1!!! Eu coloquei muito esforço e trabalho!! UA de Cadeiras é meu favorito!!!!!! Novamente, /Yuuri/ está em itálico porque /Yuuri/ é uma MARCA, lembra?
> 
>  **Notas do Tradutor:**  
>  Trazendo a segunda parte dessa maravilhosa crackfic, o UA de cadeiras mostra a visão de Yuuri Katsuki, a cadeira top de linha do mercado, a melhor das melhoras, aquela que você senta e não precisa sair de casa para falar SEXTOU MEUS BROTHERS!  
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Essa tradução chegou até você graças à iniciativa Task Force Y!!!OI — Traduções, conheça outros projetos em nossa coleção aqui no [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/traducoes) e também no [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/list/483545046-tradues-da-task-force-yoi).

_ Yuuri _ é uma cadeira.

 Sem sentimentos, sem pensamentos, sem reações ou ações.

Porque  _ Yuuri _ é uma cadeira 

Um dia, um homem veio. Apenas outro cara.  _ Yuuri _ não pode reagir porque  _ Yuuri _ é uma cadeira.

O homem sentou em  _ Yuuri _ , assim como vários outros, muitos rabetões, várias vezes.

Yuuri não teve reação à ação do homem porque  _ Yuuri  _ é uma cadeira.

O homem comprou _ Yuuri _ . E ele senta em Yuuri frequentemente.

Contudo, novamente, entretanto, só pra deixar claro que  _ Yuuri _ não teve uma reação emocional ao popozão de Victor em  _ Yuuri _ porque, assim como dito antes,  _ Yuuri _ é uma cadeira.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Cadeiras não tem sentimentos, seu imbecis estranhos, mas eu tenho, então sem ódio!!!!1!!


End file.
